Undercover Love
by Ms. Qwerty
Summary: Miku and Rin are spies, and as they enter their school for a mission they'll meet some popular boys. What will happen? Romance will happen at the last part of this story  Miku X Len & Rin X Rei ... our First Fanfiction...
1. Introduction

**Ms. Qwerty is on**

**This is our first vocaloid fanfic so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, I only own the ideas...**

**major characters: Miku, Rin, Len and Rei**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock is going off but the two were already wide awake. Miku turned around to press the snooze button after she started fixing her bed together with Rin. Miku took a bath first then Rin. After freshening up in the bathroom they changed into their uniforms. It was a simple skirt, blouse, vest combination together with knee high socks and leather black shoes. They also had ties symbolizing their year. They both have blue which meant they were both juniors. Miku calmly walked to the kitchen to pick up an apple from the fruit tray and as soon Rin came out of the bedroom, Miku tossed an apple "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". Rin smiled together with Miku who was now on her way to the door.<p>

"I'm driving." Miku uttered as she got into the black classy, Porche in their building's parking lot.

"Fine, fine" Rin said and slid in the front seat next to Miku.

As soon as the engine started they were already in accelerate and in no time they arrived at school.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning class" A blonde, cerulean eyed woman stepped in.<p>

"Good Morning Lily-sensei" The class chorused.

"We'll be starting the class much later than expected because we have new students today" She announced. Two girls came inside the classroom. Both stared at the class.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class" The class' attention was all on them.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. 16 years old. It's nice to meet you." She slightly bowed her head with a smile.

"Miku Hatsune. 16 years old. I hope we can all get along."

"It's very nice to meet you both. Please feel welcomed." They simply nodded "Please take a seat behind Ms. Megurine." They politely walked towards the two empty chairs behind the pinklette. The pinklette rolled her eyes the moment Rin and Miku took a seat.

"How pitiful" the pinklette mumbled to herself, a smirk forming into her lips. Miku heard how she mumbled, but just ignored it. She new she was better than that.

The bell rang meaning it was already science.

"People, people settle down." A brown haired man said. "Sit down." Miku sat at the back with a pink girl munching on. . . . bread?

Once more Miku introduced herself, unfortunately Rin has a different class.

Today Miku and her classmates examined the parts and organs of a frog. Their teacher whose name was Kiyoteru paired them. Miku was paired with a blonde haired boy whose hair is tied on a messy ponytail. 'He looks a lot like Rin' Miku thought.

"Hi, nice to meet you my name is Len Kagamine" her partner introduced himself, handing out his arm.

"Miku Hatsune" Miku said as she shook hands with him.

"So what is this?" Len asked as he poked a tiny red thing on the chest of the frog. Miku looked over. "That's the heart of the frog. This is the intestines…" she continued on explaining it to him but half of the time he's been feeling queasy and faintly like he was about to puke on the specimen specially when Miku started actually taking out the organs and putting it right in front of his face.

Miku then realized that because he had a weird look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah" He answered then swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's fine. Most people are disgusted when dissecting a frog so I totally understand if you feel like vomiting." She told him with a smile on her face, then…

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

'Is this. . . l-'

He though it was affection but it was just his breakfast. Yes, Len Kagamine just barfed in class, in front of Miku.

* * *

><p>Rin has just introduced herself. Kaito-sensei was their teacher while the subject was French. 'How easy' she thought as she took a seat next to a raven haired boy, he has amber eyes. Kaito started his lecture while Rin got her earphones. It was playing 'Antichlorobenzene' soon she realized that her seatmate was looking at her.<p>

She took of her earphones. "Rin" she said as she inspect him, though it was just for 10 seconds.

"Nice to meet you Rin, I'm Rei Kagane" He said smirking at her. 'Yuck' that was all she could think, as for the next couple of minutes it was nothing but silence.

RING! RING!...

It was already lunchtime. Miku just changed her previous uniform into a new one before she started to wait for Rin. She saw her already there.

"Let's go to lunch" Miku offered while Rin sighed her irritation and nodded. Miku and Rin ate a protein bar; it was like a daily diet. They were about to go to the dojo at the back of the school. They stopped instantly when they entered the dojo, someone was using it. Carefully they peeped in to see who it was.

There was a black haired boy who was already straining from the blonde boy's grip. 'Len' Miku thought, 'Rei' Rin and Miku looked at each other, trying to read each other's expression.

"You know them?" They both chorused.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Miku said with a laugh.

"That's so unfair. You always jinx me first"

"That's cause I'm awesome" Miku uttered her nose up high. "Whatever." And both stopped arguing, they noticed pairs of eyes on them.

"What are you both staring at?" They both chorused with annoyance. The two staring flinched at their voice.

"Hey Miku they suck at whatever they were doing right now"

"What are you talking about shorty" Rei uttered angrily

"I am awesome in judo" Len said with his head up high.

"Oh really jackass, prove that then" Miku suggested with her devious smirk.

"Of course Miku, what a wonderful decision, so each of you two will compete with each of us." Rin said as a wide grin spread on her lips.

Rei and Len looked at each other. "Sorry but we don't fight with women." Rei exclaimed while Len nodded.

"Pussy" Rin and Miku spatted out which made Len and Rei flinch in annoyance.

"What did you say" Len threatened, but Miku and Rin both chuckled.

Len and Rei attacked Rin and Miku. With just a couple of seconds Len and Rei were already tangled with each other.

"That was no fun, you two should train more" With that Miku and Rin left, leaving Rei and Len beaten up.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that? They were both girls and they were 'TINY'" Len said holding an ice pack on his head.<p>

"I know they were fast. I didn't even see what the hell they did." Rei uttered while bandaging his arm.

"We need revenge dude" With those words Rei had a wide Cheshire smile on his face. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now...<strong>

**We hope you like it...**

**any comments just review or PM...**

**I'll see you next chapter**

**Ms. Qwerty is out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ms, Qwerty is on**

**Finally, we updated this after a month. Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's already been a week after the Miku, Rin, Len and Rei's 'accident'. Since then Len and Rei would try to make Miku and Rin fall in love with them. And when they do, they strike for their revenge.<p>

Today there's going to be a school council election. As Rin and Miku entered the school, they weren't surprised when they saw Len and Rei giving flyer. Rei was about to give a flyer when he noticed that he was about to give it to Rin. Rin snatched the flyer and examined it for a few seconds. She snickered; Miku took a glace at the flyer and did the same. Both Len and Rei eyed them curiously.

"It's nice to finally meet our rivals." Miku said between her laughs.

"What?" Rei's eyes widened in shock

"You two are running for student council president?" Len asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Rin replied as her eyebrows twitched in irritation. They straightened their backs.

"We don't plan on losing." Rei said with a confident grin on his lips.

"And you think we do?" Rin scoffed.

"Good Luck on beating us" Miku said and waved, as she and Rin went inside the school building.

Len snapped. "How can those cute faces be so evil?"

* * *

><p>"We have to do some reckon on the new chicks." Len said<p>

"Yeah, yeah, meet me at the computer lab at lunch time." Rei replied and with that they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rin and Miku went to a class but instead of their own class they went into another. They both carefully watched their steps, so they couldn't be noticed. They were looking at some particular snow haired girl. She was talking to some pinklette. They remembered the pinklette from their first day, Luka Megurine her name was. According to their research, Luka's parents are into technology business.<p>

The fiery, blood eyes of the white haired girl showed devious look, Tei Sukone, she was a suspected murderer of another student, here in Vocatone Academy.

"Ring! Ring!" The bell signaled for their first period. With a blink of an eye, Rin and Miku were already at their class.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch time, Rei and Len met each other at the computer lab.<p>

"So what we'll we do?" Len asked as he slouched at the chair.

Rei smirked and started to hack the school's file. After that they started to look for some particular names. Soon they saw Rin and Miku's name. They opened their documents and much to their dismay, they found the file completely secured.

'What the heck' they both mouthed. They tried hacking it but found it completely impossible.

They soon gave up and started to just surf for their names, but still, with no luck. There was nothing. The duo soon decided to leave when Rei saw a site with their names. He gave a sly smile and opened the site. Len and Rei's eyes soon widened as they read the content of the site. Rin and Miku were known for their talents and study. Both excelled in everything and even graduated together as Valedictorians. They also joined contests and with the same results, they both end winning the contests.

After reading all contents of the site, they finally left the lab. Their eyes filled with shock, they didn't even noticed Rin and Miku passed by them. Miku looked at the duo, a smirk slowly forming through her lips.

"Those two are too predictable." Rin uttered as she took a glace at Len and Rei.

"Yeah, but don't forget that we shouldn't be underestimating them." Miku looked at Rin, her eyes glittered, and Rin knew what this meant. "Sure, whatever you say Miku."

Miku and Rin soon directed to the computer lab. They saw an active computer and went there. Both grinned on what they saw. They were all the researches Len and Rei made.

"Those two are too carefree." Miku stated while Rin nodded. Rin got two medical gloves. She gave the other one to Miku. When they finished wearing it, both sat on the chairs. Rin didn't have to hack the school's document, for Rei and Len have done it already. They searched for Tei's name. After finding it, Miku brought out her USB and downloaded every data there is.

A few minutes passed and they were already finished. They decided to leave immediately.

"Done" Rin mumbled as she unfastens the USB from the USB port.

"That's it Rin, lets go now" Miku said as she removed her medical gloves and started to move towards the exit, leaving Rin following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Qwerty is out.<strong>

**So how was that?**

**We hope that you can review and tell us your thoughts about this story, we really would appreciate it. Anyways thanks for reading. **


End file.
